The present invention relates to novel 8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene and -octane derivatives which are found to be cholinergic ligands at the nicotinic Acetyl Choline Receptors.
Due to their pharmacological profile the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of diseases or disorders as diverse as those related to the cholinergic system of the central nervous system (CNS), diseases or disorders related to smooth muscle contraction, endocrine diseases or disorders, diseases or disorders related to neurodegeneration, diseases or disorders related to inflammation, pain, and withdrawal symptoms caused by the termination of abuse of chemical substances.
The endogenous cholinergic neurotransmitter, acetylcholine, exert its biological effect via two types of cholinergic receptors, the muscarinic Acetyl Choline Receptors (mAChR) and the nicotinic Acetyl Choline Receptors (nAChR).
As it is well established that muscarinic ACh receptors dominate quantitatively over nicotinic ACh receptors in the brain area important to memory and cognition, and much research aimed at the development of agents for the treatment of memory related disorders have focused on the synthesis of muscarinic ACh receptor modulators.
Recently, however, an interest in the development of nicotinic ACh receptor modulators has emerged. Several diseases are associated with degeneration of the cholinergic system i.e. senile dementia of the Alzheimer type, vascular dementia and cognitive impairment due to the organic brain damage disease related directly to alcoholism. Indeed several CNS disorders can be attributed to a cholinergic deficiency, a dopaminergic deficiency, an adrenergic deficiency or a serotonergic deficiency.
The present invention is devoted to the provision novel nicotinic receptor modulators useful for therapy or diagnosis, which modulators are structurally close analogues of the compounds described in WO 98/54181 (NeuroSearch A/S).
The present invention is devoted to the provision novel nicotinic receptor modulators, which modulators are useful for the treatment of diseases or disorders related to the cholinergic receptors, and in particular the nicotinic ACh receptor (nAChR).
Due to their pharmacological profile the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of diseases or disorders as diverse as those related to the cholinergic system of the central nervous system (CNS), diseases or disorders related to smooth muscle contraction, endocrine diseases or disorders, diseases or disorders related to neurodegeneration, diseases or disorders related to inflammation, pain, and withdrawal symptoms caused by the termination of abuse of chemical substances.
The compounds of the invention may also be useful as diagnostic tools or monitoring agents in various diagnostic methods, and in particular for in vivo receptor imaging (neuroimaging), and they may be used in labelled or unlabelled form.
In its first aspect the invention provides chemical compounds having the general formula 
in labelled or unlabelled form, or any of its enantiomers or any mixture thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof;
wherein 
represents a single or a double bond;
R represents hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, a mono- or polycyclic aryl group, or aralkyl; and
R1 represents a group of the formula 
wherein
R2 represents hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, amino or a fluorescent group; or
R1 represents an mono- or polycyclic aryl group, which aryl group is substituted one or more times with substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, methylenedioxy, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, halogen, OCF3, CN, amino, carbamoyl, nitro, a mono- or polycyclic aryl group, a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered, saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group, and a group of the formula xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2(xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3)n; wherein X and Y independently of each another represent oxygen or sulphur, n is 0, 1 or 2, and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 independently of each another represent alkyl or cycloalkyl; or a fluorescent group; or
R1 represents a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered, saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group, which heterocyclic group may be substituted one or more times with substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, methylenedioxy, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, halogen, CF3, OCF3, CN, sulfanyl, nitro, a mono- or polycyclic aryl group, a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered, saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group, and a group of the formula xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2(xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3)n; wherein X and Y independently of each another represent oxygen or sulphur, n is 0, 1 or 2, and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 independently of each another represent alkyl or cycloalkyl; or a fluorescent group; or
R1 represents a bi-cyclic heterocyclic group composed of a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group with one heteroatom, fused to a benzene ring or fused to another monocyclic 5- or 6-membered, saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group, all of which is substituted one or more times with substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, methylenedioxy, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, halogen, CF3, OCF3, CN, sulfanyl, amino, nitro, a mono- or polycyclic aryl group, a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered, saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group, and a group of the formula xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2(xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3)n; wherein X and Y independently of each another represent oxygen or sulphur, n is 0, 1 or 2, and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 independently of each another represent alkyl or cycloalkyl; or a fluorescent group.
In a second aspect the invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising a therapeutically effective amount of the chemical compound of the invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable addition salt thereof, together with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent.
In a third aspect the invention provides an assay kit comprising the composition according to the invention in a unit dosage form in a suitable container.
In a fourth aspect the invention relates to a use of the chemical compound of the invention for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment or alleviation of a disease or disorder of a living animal body, including a human, which disease or disorder is responsive to the action of a nicotinic Acetyl Choline Receptor (nAChR) modulator.
A fifth aspect of the invention relates to the use of the chemical compound of the invention or any of its enantiomers or any mixture thereof, in labelled or unlabelled form, for the manufacture of a diagnostic agent for the diagnosis of a disorder or disease of a living animal body, including a human, which disease or disorder is responsive to the action of a nicotinic Acetyl Choline Receptor (nAChR) modulator, or a serotonin receptor modulator.
A sixth aspect of the invention provides a method for the preparation of the compounds according to the invention, which method comprises
A) the step of reacting a compound having the formula 
wherein R is as defined herein, with a compound of the formula R1xe2x80x94Li,
wherein R1 is as defined herein, followed by dehydration of the compound obtained; or
B) the step of reacting a compound having the formula 
wherein R is as defined herein, with a compound of formula R1xe2x80x94X,
wherein R1 is as defined herein,
and X represents halogen, boronic acid, or trialkylstannyl; or
C) the step of reducing a compound having the formula 
wherein R1 is as defined herein.
A seventh aspect of the invention provides a method of the treatment or alleviation of a disease or disorder of a living animal body, including a human, which disease or disorder is responsive to the action of a nicotinic Acetyl Choline Receptor (nAChR) modulator, which method comprises the step of administering to such a living animal body, including a human, in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of the chemical compound of the invention
A last aspect of the invention provides a method for the non-invasive determination of the distribution of a tracer compound inside a whole, intact living animal or human body using a physical detection method, wherein the tracer compound is a compound according to the invention or any of its enantiomers or any mixture thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, in labelled or unlabelled form.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent to the person skilled in the art from the following detailed description and examples.
In its first aspect the invention provides novel 8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene or -octane derivatives. The 8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene and -octane derivatives of the invention may be characterised by being a chemical compound of the general formula 1: 
in labelled or unlabelled form, or any of its enantiomers or any mixture thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof;
wherein 
represents a single or a double bond;
R represents hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, a mono- or polycyclic aryl group, or aralkyl; and
R1 represents a group of the formula 
wherein R2 represents hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, amino, or a fluorescent group; or
R1 represents an mono- or polycyclic aryl group, which aryl group is substituted one or more times with substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, methylenedioxy, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, halogen, OCF3, CN, amino, carbamoyl, nitro, a mono- or polycyclic aryl group, a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered, saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group, and a group of the formula xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2(xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3)n; wherein X and Y independently of each another represent oxygen or sulphur, n is 0, 1 or 2, and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 independently of each another represent alkyl or cycloalkyl; or a fluorescent group; or
R1 represents a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered, saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group, which heterocyclic group may be substituted one or more times with substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, methylenedioxy, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, halogen, CF3, OCF3, CN, sulfanyl, nitro, a mono- or polycyclic aryl group, a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered, saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group, and a group of the formula xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2(xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3)n; wherein X and Y independently of each another represent oxygen or sulphur, n is 0, 1 or 2, and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 independently of each another represent alkyl or cycloalkyl; or a fluorescent group; or
R1 represents a bi-cyclic heterocyclic group composed of a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group with one heteroatom, fused to a benzene ring or fused to another monocyclic 5- or 6-membered, saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group, all of which is substituted one or more times with substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, methylenedioxy, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, halogen, CF3, OCF3, CN, sulfanyl, amino, nitro, a mono- or polycyclic aryl group, a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered, saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group, and a group of the formula xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2(xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3)n; wherein X and Y independently of each another represent oxygen or sulphur, n is 0, 1 or 2, and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 independently of each another represent alkyl or cycloalkyl; or a fluorescent group.
In a preferred embodiment the compound of the invention is represented by the general formula (I) wherein
R1 represents a 1-naphthyl group, a 2-naphthyl group, a 3-naphthyl group or a 4-naphthyl group; which naphthyl groups may be substituted one or more times at the 5, 6, 7 or 8-positions.
In a more preferred embodiment the compound of the invention is represented by the general formula (I) wherein
R represents hydrogen or alkyl; and
R1 represents a 1-naphthyl group or a 2-naphthyl group; which naphthyl groups may be substituted one or more times with substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, amino, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxy-alkoxy, alkoxy-alkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, sulfanyl, alkylsulfanyl, alkylsulfanyl-alkoxy, alkoxy-alkylsulfanyl, alkylsulfanyl-alkylsulfanyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, and homopiperazinyl.
In a yet more preferred embodiment the compound of the invention is represented by the general formula (I) wherein
R1 represents acetoxy-naphthyl, methoxy-naphthyl, hydroxy-naphthyl, bromo-naphthyl, methoxymethoxy-naphthyl, methoxyethoxy-naphthyl, ethylsulfanyl-naphthyl, methylsulfanyl-naphthyl, ethoxy-naphthyl, sulfanyl-naphthyl, methoxyethylsulfanyl-naphthyl, ethoxyethoxy-naphthyl, amino-naphthyl, dimethylamino-naphthyl, diethylamino-naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl-naphthyl, piperidinyl-naphthyl, piperazinyl-naphthyl, or homopiperazinyl-naphthyl.
In a most preferred embodiment the compound of the invention is
(xc2x1)-3-[1-(2-Iodophenyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-(2-Bromophenyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-(2-Chlorophenyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-(2-iodophenyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-(2-bromophenyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-(2-chlorophenyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-(methoxy)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-(hydroxy)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-(2-methoxyethoxy)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
Exo-3-[6-(methoxymethoxy)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-(acetyloxy)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-8-methyl-3-[6-(ethylsulfanyl)-2-naphthyl]-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-8-methyl-3-[6-(methylsulfanyl)-2-naphthyl]-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-(ethoxy)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-(sulfanyl)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-(2-methoxyethylsulfanyl)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-(2-ethoxyethoxy)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-bromo-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-amino-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-dimethylamino-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-diethylamino-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-8-methyl-3-[6-(N-pyrrolidinyl)-2-naphthyl]-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-8-methyl-3-[6-(N-piperidinyl)-2-naphthyl]-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-8-methyl-3-[6-(N-piperazinyl)-2-naphthyl]-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-(N-homopiperazinyl)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
Exo-3-[6-(2-methoxyethoxy)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane;
Exo-3-[6-methoxy)-2-naphthyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Isoquinolinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Quinolinyl-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[7-Isoquinolinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[7-Quinolinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-H-5-Benzimidazolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-H-6-Benzimidazolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-H-5-Benzotrizolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-H-6-Benzotrizolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-Amino-1-H-5-benzimidazolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-Amino-1-H-6-benzimidazolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Fluoro-2-naphtyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Chloro-2-naphtyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Iodo-2-naphtyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-7-Bromo-2-naphtyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[7-Fluoro-2-naphtyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[7-Chloro-2-naphtyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[7-Iodo-2-naphtyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-phthalazinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-Benzofuranyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Benzofuranyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-Benzothienyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Benzothienyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-Benzothiazolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Benzothiazolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-Methyl-5-indolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-Methyl-6-indolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-Indolizinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Indolizinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-Methyl-5-isoindolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-Methyl-6-isoindolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-Methyl-5-indazolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[1-Methyl-6-indazolyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Quinolizinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[7-Quinolizinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Cinnolinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[7-Cinnolinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[6-Quinoxalinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene; or
(xc2x1)-3-[7-Quinoxalinyl]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
in their labelled or unlabelled form;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable addition salt thereof.
In another embodiment preferred embodiment the compound of the invention represented by the general formula (I) wherein
R1 represents a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group, which heterocyclic group may be un-saturated, partially un-saturated or saturated, and may contain one or two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, S, O and Se.
In a more preferred embodiment the compound of the invention is represented by the general formula (I) wherein
R1 represents a 5-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of dioxolanyl, furanyl, furazanyl, imidazolyl, isoimidazolyl, isopyrrolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, selenophene-yl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, and triazolyl.
In a yet more preferred embodiment the compound of the invention is represented by the general formula (I) wherein
R1 represents a 5-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of 2-furanyl, 2-thienyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-imidazolyl, 5-triazolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 2-selenophene-yl, 3-thiadiazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 5-furazanyl; which heterocyclic groups may be substituted one or more times with substituents selected from the group consisting halogen, amino, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxy-alkoxy, alkoxy-alkyl, sulfanyl, alkylsulfanyl, alkylsulfanyl-alkoxy, alkoxy-alkylsulfanyl, and alkylsulfanyl-alkylsulfanyl.
In an even more preferred embodiment the compound of the invention is represented by the general formula (I) wherein
R1 represents a 6-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of dioxanyl, morpholinyl, oxazinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pyranyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyridinyl, and pyrimidinyl.
In a still more preferred embodiment the compound of the invention is represented by the general formula (I) wherein
R1 represents a 6-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridazyl, 4-pyrimidyl, and 3-pyrazinyl; which heterocyclic groups may be substituted one or more times with substituents selected from the group consisting halogen, amino, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxy-alkoxy, alkoxy-alkyl, sulfanyl, alkylsulfanyl, alkylsulfanyl-alkoxy, alkoxy-alkylsulfanyl, and alkylsulfanyl-alkylsulfanyl.
In an even more preferred embodiment the compound of the invention is represented by the general formula (I) wherein
R1 represents a bi-cyclic heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of 5 or 6-benzimidazolyl, 5 or 6-benzofuranyl, 5 or 6-benzothiazolyl, 5 or 6-benzothienyl, 5 or 6-benzotrizolyl, 6 or 7-cinnolinyl, 5 or 6-indazolyl, 5 or 6-indolizinyl, 5 or 6-indolyl, 5 or 6-isoindolyl, 6 or 7-isoquinolinyl, 6-phthalazinyl, 6 or 7-quinolinyl, 6 or 7-quinolizinyl, and 6 or 7-quinoxalinyl; which heterocyclic groups may be substituted one or more times with substituents selected from the group consisting halogen, amino, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-alkoxy, sulfanyl, alkylsulfanyl, alkylsulfanyl-alkoxy, alkoxy-alkylsulfanyl, and alkylsulfanyl-alkylsulfanyl.
In a most preferred embodiment the compound of the invention is
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Bromofuranyl)]-8-H-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Bromofuranyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Bromofuranyl)]-8-ethyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Chlorofuranyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Iodofuranyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Bromothienyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Bromothienyl)]-8-ethyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Bromothienyl)]-8-H-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Iodoothienyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3,4-Dibromothienyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3,4-Dichlorothienyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[4-(5-Bromothiazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[4-(5-Chlorothiazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[4-(5-Iodothiazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Bromo-1-methyl-imidazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Chloro-1-methyl-imidazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Iodo-1-methyl-imidzolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Bromo-1-methyl-1,2,3-triazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Chloro-1-methyl-1,2,3-triazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Iodo-1-methyl-1,2,3-triazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Bromo-1-methyl-pyrrolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Chloro-1-methyl-pyrrolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Iodo-1-methyl-pyrrolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Bromoselenophenyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Chloroselenophenyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[2-(3-Iodoselenophenyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[3-(4-Bromo-1-2-5-thiadiazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[3-(4-Chloro-1-2-5-thiadiazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[3-(4-Iodo-1-2-5-thiadiazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Bromo-isoxazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Chloro-isoxazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Iodo-isoxazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Bromo-oxazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Chloro-oxazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Iodo-oxazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Bromo-1-methylpyrazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Chloro-1-methylpyrazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Iodo-1-methylpyrazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Bromo-isothiazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Chloro-isothiazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Iodo-isothiazolyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Bromo-furazanyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Chloro-furazanyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[5-(4-Iodo-furazanyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[3-(2-Bromo-pyridyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[3-(2-Chloro-pyridyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[3-(4-Bromo-pyridyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[3-(4-Chloro-pyridyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[4-(3-Bromo-pyridazyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[4-(3-Chloro-pyridazyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[4-(3,6-Dibromo-pyridazyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[4-(3,6-Dichloro-pyridazyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[4-(5-Bromo-pyrimidyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[4-(5-Chloro-pyrimidyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
(xc2x1)-3-[3-(2,6-dichloropyrazinyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene; or
(xc2x1)-3-[3-(2-Chloro-pyrazinyl)]-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene;
in labelled or unlabelled form;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable addition salt thereof.
In the context of this invention halogen represents a fluorine, a chlorine, a bromine or an iodine atom.
In the context of this invention an alkyl group designates a univalent saturated, straight or branched hydrocarbon chain. The hydrocarbon chain preferably contain of from one to eighteen carbon atoms (C1-18-alkyl), more preferred of from one to six carbon atoms (C1-6-alkyl; lower alkyl), including pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, tertiary pentyl, hexyl and isohexyl. In a preferred embodiment alkyl represents a C1-4-alkyl group, including butyl, isobutyl, secondary butyl, and tertiary butyl. In a preferred embodiment of this invention alkyl represents a C1-3-alkyl group, which may in particular be methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl.
In the context of this invention a cycloalkyl group designates a cyclic alkyl group, preferably containing of from three to seven carbon atoms (C3-7-cycloalkyl), including cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, and cyclohexyl.
In the context of this invention an alkenyl group designates a carbon chain containing one or more double bonds, including di-enes, tri-enes and poly-enes. In a preferred embodiment the alkenyl group of the invention comprises of from two to six carbon atoms (C2-6-alkenyl), including at least one double bond. In a most preferred embodiment the alkenyl group of the invention is ethenyl; 1,2- or 2,3-propenyl; or 1,2-, 2,3-, or 3,4-butenyl.
In the context of this invention an alkynyl group designates a carbon chain containing one or more triple bonds, including di-ynes, tri-ynes and poly-ynes. In a preferred embodiment the alkynyl group of the invention comprises of from two to six carbon atoms (C2-6-alkynyl), including at least one triple bond. In its most preferred embodiment the alkynyl group of the invention is ethynyl, 1,2- or 2,3-propynyl, 1,2-, 2,3- or 3,4-butynyl.
In the context of this invention a cycloalkyl-alkyl group designates a cycloalkyl group as defined above, which cycloalkyl group is substituted on an alkyl group as also defined above. Examples of preferred cycloalkyl-alkyl groups of the invention include cyclopropylmethyl and cyclopropylethyl.
In the context of this invention an alkoxy group designates an xe2x80x9calkyl-O-xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkyl is as defined above.
In the context of this invention an alkoxy-alkyl group designates an xe2x80x9calkyl-O-alkyl-xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkyl is as defined above.
In the context of this invention an alkoxy-alkoxy group designates an xe2x80x9calkyl-O-alkyl-O-xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkyl is as defined above.
In the context of this invention an alkylsulfanyl designates an xe2x80x9calkyl-S-xe2x80x9d group (a thio-alkoxy group), wherein alkyl is as defined above. Likewise alkylsulfanyl-alkoxy, alkoxy-alkylsulfanyl, and alkylsulfanyl-alkylsulfanyl designates an alkylsulfanyl as defined above, attached to another alkylsulfanyl or to an alkoxy group as defined above.
In the context of this invention an alkylcarbonyloxy group designates an xe2x80x9calkyl-CO-O-xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkyl is as defined above.
In the context of this invention an amino group may be a primary (xe2x80x94NH2), secondary (xe2x80x94NH-alkyl), or tertiary (xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2) amino group, i.e. it may be substituted once or twice with an alkyl group as defined above.
In the context of this invention a mono- or polycyclic aryl group designates a monocyclic or polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon group. Examples of preferred aryl groups of the invention include phenyl, naphthyl and anthracenyl.
In the context of this invention an aralkyl group designates a mono- or polycyclic aryl group as defined above, which aryl group is attached to an alkyl group as also defined above. A preferred aralkyl group of the invention is benzyl.
In the context of this invention an aryloxy group designates an xe2x80x9caryl-O-xe2x80x9d group, wherein aryl is a mono- or polycyclic aryl group as defined above.
In the context of this invention a fluorescent group is a functional group which can be detected by spectroscopic methods and may be selected from the group of naturally occurring fluorophores or chemically synthesized fluorescent groups, such as rhodamine, green fluorescent protein or fluorescein and its derivatives.
In the context of this invention a monocyclic 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group is a monocyclic compound holding one or more heteroatoms in its ring structure. Preferred heteroatoms include nitrogen (N), oxygen (O), sulphur (S) and selen (Se). The ring structure may in particular be aromatic (i.e. a heteroaryl), unsaturated or partially unsaturated.
Examples of preferred heterocyclic aromatic monocyclic groups of the invention include 1,3,2,4- or 1,3,4,5-dioxadiazolyl, dioxatriazinyl, dioxazinyl, 1,2,3-, 1,2,4-, 1,3,2- or 1,3,4-dioxazolyl, 1,3,2,4- or 1,3,4,5-dithiadiazolyl, dithiatriazinyl, dithiazinyl, 1,2,3-dithiazolyl, 2- or 3-furanyl, furazanyl, 1,2 or 4-imidazolyl, isoindazolyl, isothiazol-3,4 or 5-yl, isoxazol-3,4 or 5-yl, 1,2,3-, 1,2,4-, 1,2,5- or 1,3,4-oxadiazol-3,4 or 5-yl, oxatetrazinyl, oxatriazinyl, 1,2,3,4- or 1,2,3,5-oxatriazolyl, oxazol-2,4 or 5-yl, 2 or 3-pyrazinyl, 1,3 or 4-pyrazolyl, 3 or 4-pyridazinyl, 2,3 or 4-pyridinyl, 2,4 or 5-pyrimidinyl, 1,2 or 3-pyrrolyl (azolyl), 1,2,3,4- or 2,1,3,4-tetrazolyl, thiadiazol-3,4 or 5-yl, thiazol-2,4 or 5-yl, 2 or 3-thienyl, 1,2,3-, 1,2,4- or 1,3,5-triazinyl, and 1,2,3-, 1,2,4-, 2,1,3- or 4,1,2-triazolyl.
Examples of preferred saturated or partially saturated heterocyclic monocyclic groups of the invention include 1,3,5,6,2-dioxadiazinyl, 1,2,3,4,5-, 1,2,3,5,4-dioxadiazolyl, dioxanyl, 1,3-dioxolyl, 1,3,5,6,2-dithiadiazinyl, 1,2,3,4,5- or 1,2,3,5,4-dithiadiazolyl, 2-isoimidazolyl, isopyrrolyl, isotetrazolyl, 1,2,3- or 1,2,4-isotriazolyl, morpholinyl, oxadiazinyl, 1,2,4-, 1,2,6-, 1,3,2-, 1,3,6- or 1,4,2-oxazinyl, piperazinyl, homopiperazinyl, piperidinyl, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-pyranyl, and 1,2,3-pyrrolidinyl.
In the context of this invention a bicyclic heteroaryl group composed of a 5 to 6 membered monocyclic heteroaryl group and a fused benzene ring or another 5 to 6 membered monocyclic heteroaryl group designates a monocyclic 5 to 6 membered heteroaryl group as defined above, which group is fused to a benzene ring or fused to another 5 to 6 membered heteroaryl group as defined above.
Examples of preferred bicyclic heteroaryl groups of the invention include 3,4,5,6 or 7-anthranilyl, 2,4,5 or 6-benzimidazolyl, 1,3-benzisodiazol-2,4,5,6 or 7-yl, 1,2-benzisothianin-3,4,5,6,7 or 8-yl, 1,4-benzisothiazin-2,3,5,6,7 or 8-yl, 2,3,4,5,6 or 7-benzofuranyl, 2,3,4,5,6,7 or 8-benzopyranyl, 1,3,2-, 1,4,2-, 2,3,1- or 3,1,4-benzoxazinyl, 2,3,4,5,6 or 7-benzofuranyl, 1,3,4,5,6 or 7-isobenzofuranyl, 1,2- or 1,4-benzopyranyl, 2,4,5,6 or 7-benzothiazolyl, 5 or 6-benzothienyl, 5 or 6-benzotrizolyl, 2,3,4,5,6,7 or 8-chromanyl, 4H-chromenyl, 3,4,5,6,7 or 8-cinnolinyl, 2,3,4,5,6 or 7-indanyl, 3,4,5,6 or 7-indazolyl, 5 or 6-indolizinyl, 2,3,4,5,6 or 7-indolyl, 1,3,4,5,6 or 7-isoindolyl, 2,3,4,5,6,7 or 8-quinolinyl, 1,3,4,5,6,7 or 8-isoquinolinyl, 1,4,5,6,7 or 8-phthalazinyl, thieno[3.2-b]thienyl, and thieno[2.3-b]thienyl, 1,4,5,6,7,8-phthalazinyl, 2,4,5,6,7,8-quinazolinyl, 6 or 7-quinolinyl, 6 or 7-quinolizinyl, and 2,3,5,6,7,8-quinoxalinyl.
The compounds of the invention may be labelled or unlabelled. In their labelled form they may be labelled by incorporation of a isotope into the molecule. In the context of this invention an isotope of a compound means that one or more atom in the compound is substituted with an isotope of the naturally occurring atoms including deuterium, tritium, 13C, 14C, 131I, 125I, 123I, and 18F. The isotope incorporation may be measured by conventional scintillation counting techniques.
The chemical compounds of the present invention may exist in (+) and (xe2x88x92) forms as well as in racemic forms. The racemates of these isomers and the individual isomers themselves are within the scope of the present invention.
Racemic forms can be resolved into the optical antipodes by known methods and techniques. One way of separating the diastereomeric salts is by use of an optically active acid, and liberating the optically active amine compound by treatment with a base. Another method for resolving racemates into the optical antipodes is based upon chromatography on an optical active matrix. Racemic compounds of the present invention can thus be resolved into their optical antipodes, e.g., by fractional crystallisation of d- or I- (tartrates, mandelates, or camphorsulphonate) salts for example.
The chemical compounds of the present invention may also be resolved by the formation of diastereomeric amides by reaction of the chemical compounds of the present invention with an optically active activated carboxylic acid such as that derived from (+) or (xe2x88x92) phenylalanine, (+) or (xe2x88x92) phenylglycine, (+) or (xe2x88x92) camphanic acid or by the formation of diastereomeric carbamates by reaction of the chemical compound of the present invention with an optically active chloroformate or the like.
Additional methods for the resolving the optical isomers are known in the art. Such methods include those described by Jaques J. Collet A, and Wilen S in xe2x80x9cEnantiomers, Racemates, and Resolutionsxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1981).
Optical active compounds can also be prepared from optical active starting materials.
The chemical compound of the invention may be provided in any form suitable for the intended administration. Suitable forms include pharmaceutically (i.e. physiologically) acceptable salts, and pre- or prodrug forms of the chemical compound of the invention.
Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts include, without limitation, the non-toxic inorganic and organic acid addition salts such as the hydrochloride derived from hydrochloric acid, the hydrobromide derived from hydrobromic acid, the nitrate derived from nitric acid, the perchlorate derived from perchloric acid, the phosphate derived from phosphoric acid, the sulphate derived from sulphuric acid, the formate derived from formic acid, the acetate derived from acetic acid, the aconate derived from aconitic acid, the ascorbate derived from ascorbic acid, the benzenesulfonate derived from benzensulfonic acid, the benzoate derived from benzoic acid, the cinnamate derived from cinnamic acid, the citrate derived from citric acid, the embonate derived from embonic acid, the enantate derived from enanthic acid, the fumarate derived from fumaric acid, the glutamate derived from glutamic acid, the glycolate derived from glycolic acid, the lactate derived from lactic acid, the maleate derived from maleic acid, the malonate derived from malonic acid, the mandelate derived from mandelic acid, the methanesulfonate derived from methane sulphonic acid, the naphthalene-2-sulphonate derived from naphtalene-2-sulphonic acid, the phthalate derived from phthalic acid, the salicylate derived from salicylic acid, the sorbate derived from sorbic acid, the stearate derived from stearic acid, the succinate derived from succinic acid, the tartrate derived from tartaric acid, the toluene-p-sulphonate derived from p-toluene sulfonic acid, and the like. Such salts may be formed by procedures well known and described in the art.
Other acids such as oxalic acid, which may not be considered pharmaceutically acceptable, may be useful in the preparation of salts useful as intermediates in obtaining a chemical compound of the invention and its pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt.
Metal salts of a chemical compound of the invention includes alkali metal salts, such as the sodium salt of a chemical compound of the invention containing a carboxy group.
The chemical compound of the invention may be provided in dissoluble or indissoluble forms together with a pharmaceutically acceptable solvents such as water, ethanol, and the like. Dissoluble forms may also include hydrated forms such as the monohydrate, the dihydrate, the hemihydrate, the trihydrate, the tetrahydrate, and the like. In general, the dissoluble forms are considered equivalent to indissoluble forms for the purposes of this invention.
The compounds of the invention may be prepared by any conventional method useful for the preparation of analogous compounds and as described in the examples below.
Starting materials for the processes described in the present patent application are known or can be prepared by known processes from commercially available materials.
A compound of the invention can be converted to another compound of the invention using conventional methods.
In a preferred embodiment, the compounds of the invention may be prepared the following method, which method comprises:
A) the step of reacting a compound having the formula 
wherein R is as defined herein, with a compound of the formula R1xe2x80x94Li,
wherein R1 is as defined herein, followed by dehydration of the compound obtained; or
B) the step of reacting a compound having the formula 
wherein R is as defined herein, with a compound of formula R1xe2x80x94X,
wherein R1 is as defined herein,
and X represents halogen, boronic acid, or trialkylstannyl; or
C) the step of reducing a compound having the formula 
wherein R1 is as defined herein.
The products of the reactions described herein are isolated by conventional means such as extraction, crystallisation, distillation, chromatography, and the like.
The compounds of the present invention have proven to be nicotinic receptor modulators. In the context of this invention the term xe2x80x9cmodulatorxe2x80x9d covers agonists, partial agonists, antagonists and allosteric modulators of the nicotinic acetyl choline receptor (nAChR).
The compounds of the present invention exhibit a nicotinic pharmacology at least as good as nicotine itself, but preferably with lesser or even without the side effects associated with the use of nicotine. Moreover, the compounds of the invention are believed to have the potential as enhancers of neurotransmitter secretion, and suppress symptoms associated with a low activity of neurotransmitters.
The compounds of the present invention may in particular be characterised by having one or more of the following functionalities: A high binding selectivity for the receptor subtypes of neuronal nAChR""s, in particular the xcex13 and/or the xcex17 subtype, binding selectivity for the serotonin receptor, a low affinity for the muscular subtype, an induction of cell survival, an oral efficacy in vivo of arousal/attention, a low toxicity in vivo, and by being non-mutagenic.
Due to their pharmacological profile the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of diseases or conditions as diverse as CNS related diseases, diseases related to smooth muscle contraction, endocrine disorders, diseases related to neurodegeneration, diseases related to inflammation, pain, and withdrawal symptoms caused by the termination of abuse of chemical substances.
In a preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention are used for the treatment of diseases, disorders, or conditions relating to the central nervous system. Such diseases or disorders includes anxiety, cognitive disorders, learning deficit, memory deficits and dysfunction, Alzheimer""s disease, attention deficit, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, Gilles de la Tourettes syndrome, depression, mania, manic depression, schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorders (OCD), panic disorders, eating disorders such as anorexia nervosa, bulimia and obesity, narcolepsy, nociception, AIDS-dementia, senile dementia, periferic neuropathy, autism, dyslexia, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, epilepsy, bulimia, post-traumatic syndrome, social phobia, chronic fatigue syndrome, sleeping disorders, pseudodementia, Ganser""s syndrome, pre-menstrual syndrome, late luteal phase syndrome, chronic fatigue syndrome, mutism, trichotillomania, and jetlag.
In another preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of diseases, disorders, or conditions associated with smooth muscle contractions, including convulsive disorders, angina pectoris, premature labor, convulsions, diarrhoea, asthma, epilepsy, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, premature ejaculation, and erectile difficulty.
In yet another preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of endocrine disorders, such as thyrotoxicosis, pheochromocytoma, hypertension and arrhythmias.
In still another preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of neurodegenerative disorders, including transient anoxia and induced neurodegeneration.
In even another preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of inflammatory diseases, disorders, or conditions, including inflammatory skin disorders such as acne and rosacea, Chron""s disease, inflammatory bowel disease, ulcerative collitis, and diarrhoea.
In still another preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of mild, moderate or even severe pain of acute, chronic or recurrent character, as well as pain caused by migraine, postoperative pain, and phantom limb pain.
Finally the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of withdrawal symptoms caused by termination of use of addictive substances. Such addictive substances include nicotine containing products such as tobacco, opioids such as heroin, cocaine and morphine, benzodiazepines and benzodiazepin-like drugs, and alcohol. Withdrawal from addictive substances is in general a traumatic experience characterised by anxiety and frustration, anger, anxiety, difficulties in concentrating, restlessness, decreased heart rate and increased appetite and weight gain.
In this context xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d covers treatment, prevention, prophylaxis and alleviation of withdrawal symptoms and abstinence as well as treatment resulting in a voluntary diminished intake of the addictive substance.
The 8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene and -octane derivatives of the invention, in particular those being selective for the nicotinic receptor subtype xcex13, may be useful as diagnostic tools or monitoring agents in various diagnostic methods, and in particular for in vivo receptor imaging (neuroimaging).
In another aspect of the invention a method for the non-invasive determination of the distribution of a tracer compound inside a whole, intact living animal or human body using a physical detection method is provided. According to this method a tracer compound is a compound of the invention, or any of its enantiomers or any mixture thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, in labelled or unlabelled form.
In a preferred embodiment the physical detection method is selected from PET, SPECT; MRS, MRI, CAT, or combinations thereof.
The compounds of the invention may be used in their labelled or unlabelled form. In the context of this invention xe2x80x9clabelxe2x80x9d stands for the binding of a marker to the compound of interest that will allow easy quantitative detection of said compound.
The labelled compound of the invention preferably contains at least one radionuclide as a label. Positron emitting radionuclides are all candidates for usage. In the context of this invention the radionuclide is preferably selected from 11C, 18F, 15O, 13N, 123I, 125I, 131I, 3H and 99mTc.
An examples of commercially available labelling agents, which can be used in the preparation of the labelled compounds of the present invention is [11C]O2, 18F, and NaI with different isotopes of Iodine.
In particular [C11]O2 may be converted to a [11C]-methylating agent, such as [11C]H3I or [11C]-methyl triflate.
Labelled compounds containing e.g. [125I] labelled 1-iodoprop-1-en-3-yl as substituent on N-8 may be prepared as described in the art [Elmaleh, et al.; J. Nucl. Med. 1996 37 1197-1202].
Labelled compounds containing e.g. [18F]-alkyl substituted N-8 may be prepared as described in the art, e.g. in WO 96/39198.
The tracer compound can be selected in accordance with the detection method chosen.
In one preferred embodiment, the labelled or unlabelled compound of the invention can be detected by a suitable spectroscopic method, in particular UV spectroscopy and/or fluorescence spectroscopy.
In anther preferred embodiment, the compounds of the invention labelled by incorporation of a isotope into the molecule, which may in particular be an isotope of the naturally occurring atoms including deuterium, tritium, 13C, 14C, 131I, 125I, 123I, and 18F, the isotope incorporation may be measured by conventional scintillation counting techniques.
In a third preferred embodiment, the physical method for detecting said tracer compound of the present invention is selected from Position Emission Tomography (PET), Single Photon Imaging Computed Tomography (SPECT), Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS), Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), and Computed Axial X-ray Tomography (CAT), or combinations thereof.
Before conducting the method of the present invention, a diagnostically effective amount of a labelled or unlabelled compound of the invention is administered to a living body, including a human.
The diagnostically effective amount of the labelled or unlabelled compound of the invention to be administered before conducting the in-vivo method for the present invention is within a range of from 0.1 ng to 100 mg per kg body weight, preferably within a range of from 1 ng to 10 mg per kg body weight.
In another aspect the invention provides novel pharmaceutical compositions comprising a therapeutically effective amount of the chemical compound of the invention.
While a chemical compound of the invention for use in therapy may be administered in the form of the raw chemical compound, it is preferred to introduce the active ingredient, optionally in the form of a physiologically acceptable salt, in a pharmaceutical composition together with one or more adjuvants, excipients, carriers and/or diluents.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising the chemical compound of the invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or derivative thereof, together with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers therefor and, optionally, other therapeutic and/or prophylactic ingredients. The carrier(s) must be xe2x80x9cacceptablexe2x80x9d in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not deleterious to the recipient thereof.
Pharmaceutical compositions of the invention may be those suitable for oral, rectal, nasal, topical (including buccal and sub-lingual), transdermal, vaginal or parenteral (including intramuscular, sub-cutaneous and intravenous) administration, or those in a form suitable for administration by inhalation or insufflation.
The chemical compound of the invention, together with a conventional adjuvant, carrier, or diluent, may thus be placed into the form of pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosages thereof, and in such form may be employed as solids, such as tablets or filled capsules, or liquids such as solutions, suspensions, emulsions, elixirs, or capsules filled with the same, all for oral use, in the form of suppositories for rectal administration; or in the form of sterile injectable solutions for parenteral (including subcutaneous) use. Such pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosage forms thereof may comprise conventional ingredients in conventional proportions, with or without additional active compounds or principles, and such unit dosage forms may contain any suitable effective amount of the active ingredient commensurate with the intended daily dosage range to be employed.
The chemical compound of the present invention can be administered in a wide variety of oral and parenteral dosage forms. It will be obvious to those skilled in the art that the following dosage forms may comprise, as the active component, either a chemical compound of the invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of a chemical compound of the invention.
For preparing pharmaceutical compositions from a chemical compound of the present invention, pharmaceutically acceptable carriers can be either solid or liquid. Solid form preparations include powders, tablets, pills, capsules, cachets, suppositories, and dispersible granules. A solid carrier can be one or more substances which may also act as diluents, flavouring agents, solubilizers, lubricants, suspending agents, binders, preservatives, tablet disintegrating agents, or an encapsulating material.
In powders, the carrier is a finely divided solid which is in a mixture with the finely divided active component.
In tablets, the active component is mixed with the carrier having the necessary binding capacity in suitable proportions and compacted in the shape and size desired.
The powders and tablets preferably contain from five or ten to about seventy percent of the active compound. Suitable carriers are magnesium carbonate, magnesium stearate, talc, sugar, lactose, pectin, dextrin, starch, gelatin, tragacanth, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, a low melting wax, cocoa butter, and the like. The term xe2x80x9cpreparationxe2x80x9d is intended to include the formulation of the active compound with encapsulating material as carrier providing a capsule in which the active component, with or without carriers, is surrounded by a carrier, which is thus in association with it. Similarly, cachets and lozenges are included. Tablets, powders, capsules, pills, cachets, and lozenges can be used as solid forms suitable for oral administration.
For preparing suppositories, a low melting wax, such as a mixture of fatty acid glycerides or cocoa butter, is first melted and the active component is dispersed homogeneously therein, as by stirring. The molten homogenous mixture is then poured into convenient sized moulds, allowed to cool, and thereby to solidify.
Compositions suitable for vaginal administration may be presented as pessaries, tampons, creams, gels, pastes, foams or sprays containing in addition to the active ingredient such carriers as are known in the art to be appropriate.
Liquid preparations include solutions, suspensions, and emulsions, for example, water or water-propylene glycol solutions. For example, parenteral injection liquid preparations can be formulated as solutions in aqueous polyethylene glycol solution.
The chemical compound according to the present invention may thus be formulated for parenteral administration (e.g. by injection, for example bolus injection or continuous infusion) and may be presented in unit dose form in ampoules, pre-filled syringes, small volume infusion or in multi-dose containers with an added preservative. The compositions may take such forms as suspensions, solutions, or emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles, and may contain formulatory agents such as suspending, stabilising and/or dispersing agents. Alternatively, the active ingredient may be in powder form., obtained by aseptic isolation of sterile solid or by lyophilisation from solution, for constitution with a suitable vehicle, e.g. sterile, pyrogen-free water, before use.
Aqueous solutions suitable for oral use can be prepared by dissolving the active component in water and adding suitable colorants, flavours, stabilising and thickening agents, as desired.
Aqueous suspensions suitable for oral use can be made by dispersing the finely divided active component in water with viscous material, such as natural or synthetic gums, resins, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, or other well known suspending agents.
Also included are solid form preparations which are intended to be converted, shortly before use, to liquid form preparations for oral administration. Such liquid forms include solutions, suspensions, and emulsions. These preparations may contain, in addition to the active component, colorants, flavours, stabilisers, buffers, artificial and natural sweeteners, dispersants, thickeners, solubilizing agents, and the like.
For topical administration to the epidermis the chemical compound according to the invention may be formulated as ointments, creams or lotions, or as a transdermal patch. Ointments and creams may, for example, be formulated with an aqueous or oily base with the addition of suitable thickening and/or gelling agents. Lotions may be formulated with an aqueous or oily base and will in general also contain one or more emulsifying agents, stabilising agents, dispersing agents, suspending agents, thickening agents, or colouring agents.
Compositions suitable for topical administration in the mouth include lozenges comprising the active agent in a flavoured base, usually sucrose and acacia or tragacanth; pastilles comprising the active ingredient in an inert base such as gelatin and glycerine or sucrose and acacia; and mouthwashes comprising the active ingredient in a suitable liquid carrier.
Solutions or suspensions are applied directly to the nasal cavity by conventional means, for example with a dropper, pipette or spray. The compositions may be provided in single or multi-dose form. In the latter case of a dropper or pipette, this may be achieved by the patient administering an appropriate, predetermined volume of the solution or suspension. In the case of a spray, this may be achieved for example by means of a metering atomising spray pump.
Administration to the respiratory tract may also be achieved by means of an aerosol formulation in which the active ingredient is provided in a pressurised pack with a suitable propellant such as a chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) for example dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, or dichlorotetrafluoroethane, carbon dioxide, or other suitable gas. The aerosol may conveniently also contain a surfactant such as lecithin. The dose of drug may be controlled by provision of a metered valve.
Alternatively the active ingredients may be provided in the form of a dry powder, for example a powder mix of the compound in a suitable powder base such as lactose, starch, starch derivatives such as hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose and polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP). Conveniently the powder carrier will form a gel in the nasal cavity. The powder composition may be presented in unit dose form for example in capsules or cartridges of, e.g., gelatin, or blister packs from which the powder may be administered by means of an inhaler.
In compositions intended for administration to the respiratory tract, including intranasal compositions, the compound will generally have a small particle size for example of the order of 5 microns or less. Such a particle size may be obtained by means known in the art, for example by micronization.
When desired, compositions adapted to give sustained release of the active ingredient may be employed.
The pharmaceutical preparations are preferably in unit dosage forms. In such form, the preparation is subdivided into unit doses containing appropriate quantities of the active component. The unit dosage form can be a packaged preparation, the package containing discrete quantities of preparation, such as packaged tablets, capsules, and powders in vials or ampoules. Also, the unit dosage form can be a capsule, tablet, cachet, or lozenge itself, or it can be the appropriate number of any of these in packaged form.
Tablets or capsules for oral administration and liquids for intravenous administration and continuous infusion are preferred compositions.
The dose administered must of course be carefully adjusted to the age, weight and condition of the individual being treated, as well as the route of administration, dosage form and regimen, and the result desired. It is presently contemplated that compositions containing of from about 0.1 to about 500 mg of active ingredient per unit dosage, preferably of from about 1 to about 100 mg, most preferred of from about 1 to about 10 mg, are suitable for therapeutic treatments.
A satisfactory result can, in certain instances, be obtained at a dosage as low as 0.005 mg/kg i.v. and 0.01 mg/kg p.o. The upper limit of the dosage range is about 10 mg/kg i.v. and 100 mg/kg p.o. Preferred ranges are from about 0.001 to about 1 mg/kg i.v. and from about 0.1 to about 10 mg/kg p.o.
The compounds of the present invention are valuable nicotinic ACh receptor modulators and therefore useful for the treatment of a range of ailments involving cholinergic dysfunction as well as a range of disorders responsive to the action of nicotinic ACh receptor modulators as well as the serotonin receptor.
In another aspect the invention relates to the a method of the treatment or alleviation of a disease, disorder or condition of a living animal body, including a human, which disease, disorder or condition is responsive to the action of a nicotinic Acetyl Choline Receptor (nAChR) modulator, which method comprises the step of administering to such a living animal body, including a human, in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of the chemical compound of the invention.
In the context of this invention the term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d covers treatment, prevention, prophylaxis or alleviation, and the term xe2x80x9cdiseasexe2x80x9d covers illnesses, diseases, disorders and conditions related to the disease in question.
In a preferred embodiment the disease or disorder to be treated is a disease or disorder of the central nervous system, a disease or disorder caused by or related to smooth muscle contraction, an endocrine disorder, a disease or disorder caused by or related to neuro-degeneration, a disease or disorder caused by or related to inflammation, pain, a withdrawal symptom caused by the termination of abuse of chemical substances.
In a more preferred embodiment the disease or disorder of the central nervous system is anxiety, cognitive disorders, learning deficit, memory deficits and dysfunction, Alzheimer""s disease, attention deficit, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, Gilles de la Tourettes syndrome, depression, mania, manic depression, schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorders (OCD), panic disorders, eating disorders such as anorexia nervosa, bulimia and obesity, narcolepsy, nociception, AIDS-dementia, senile dementia, periferic neuropathy, autism, dyslexia, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, epilepsy, bulimia, post-traumatic syndrome, social phobia, chronic fatigue syndrome, sleeping disorders, pseudodementia, Ganser""s syndrome, pre-menstrual syndrome, late luteal phase syndrome, chronic fatigue syndrome, mutism, trichotillomania, and jetlag
In another preferred embodiment the disease or disorder caused by or related to smooth muscle contraction is convulsive disorders, angina pectoris, premature labor, convulsions, diarrhoea, asthma, epilepsy, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, premature ejaculation, and erectile difficulty.
In a third preferred embodiment the endocrine disorder is thyrotoxicosis, pheochromocytoma, hypertension and arrhythmias.
In a fourth preferred embodiment the neuro-degenerative disease is transient anoxia and induced neurodegeneration.
In a fifth preferred embodiment the disease or disorder caused by or related to inflammation is an inflammatory skin disorder such as acne and rosacea, Chron""s disease, inflammatory bowel disease, ulcerative collitis, and diarrhoea.
In a sixth preferred embodiment pain is a mild, a moderate or a severe pain of acute, chronic or recurrent character, a pain caused by migraine, a postoperative pain, or a phantom limb pain.
In a third preferred embodiment the addictive substance is a nicotine containing product such as tobacco, an opioids such as heroin, cocaine or morphine, a benzodiazepine or a benzodiazepin-like drug, or alcohol.
It is at present contemplated that a suitable dosage lies within the range of from about 0.1 to about 500 milligram of active substance daily, more preferred of from about 10 to about 70 milligram of active substance daily, administered once or twice a day, dependent as usual upon the exact mode of administration, form in which administered, the indication toward which the administration is directed, the subject involved and the body weight of the subject involved, and further the preference and experience of the physician or veterinarian in charge.